Savanna Taming Island
is a larger Taming Pen located in the Savanna Desert Region (all very large islands) of the Ragnarok map. If you look closely though, it's barely attached to the nearby grasslands of the mainland, with only a small, very shallow stretch of water separating the two distinct types of landscapes. Game Deails This location is on PTC's Ark server running the Ragnarok map. Location GPS Coordiates *74.6 (or map Latitude) *25.2 (or map Longitude) Landmarks is the first tiny island in the savanna desert region of the map. On the map, it is so close to the nearby mainland looks as if it is attached to the mainland, as it it a barely noticeable brown spot at the tip of the green on the west coast. Noteable Regional Resources *The main resource here is the location's proximity to two distinct biomes, each with some wildlife that is desirable to tame and the complete lack of wildlife on the island. *The savanna desert region is prone to rock elementals, which are nearly impossible to defeat by normal means, so the location is a great way to avoid stumbling around and waking one up. *Poplar dinos to tame from the desert savanna thorny dragons and morellatops ("camelsaurus") are nearby. Notable Amenities *This location is similar an outpost, but is most complete taming pen location, complete with a very large taming pen. :A small building for log offs includes the extra amenities: *All of the tables from the Immersive Taming Mod, permanently set up for easy use. *Full greenhouse for making bait from the Immersive Taming Mod. *Ample food and bait storage. PTC Rules *If you're taming a dino here, let everyone know so there's not a conflict if someone else wants to use it. *If you use it, replace it. This goes for resources, supplies, and common crafted gear. *Please refill the fertilizer in the crop plots and reseed as needed if you take crops to use, *This location does not have any communal animals (as of summer 2018) so do not use any parked dinos without asking. Wildlife and Dangers This location has no danger, though it's possible for an easy crossing from the mainland through the shallows, if one animal is pursing another. Notes Info to be provided Screenshot with Landmarks This is as seen from the air on the right side of the island. The island is landscaped with trees on one side with green ground lights that mark the path up the rocky area to the small building. Note the Green Obelisk is clearly visible from here. Traveled to the mainland you'd be in a large bay with a clear beach. Not far up the coast on the mainland a white, rocky landscape marks the home of many wyverns, so travel that region carefully if you are looking for dinos to tame. The image shown includes some nearby landmarks and may not include all amenities and outbuildings. Related Topics Some other bases: *Odin's Throne (PTC base) *The Stacks *Pearl Bay *Dark Star (PTC Base) *Jerboa Trading Post *Hidana Castle (PTC base)